


Be My Daddy

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, Genderbend, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thinks that it might not be that bad to get her little princess a daddy, especially if it's the guy she trusted her virginity to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, another cross post from AFF. :)  
> Enjoy!~

Byun Baekhyun is a mother of one cute little girl named Nara who has just turned three a month ago. Said Byun Baekhyun is also the long lost heir of Byun Enterprise, one of the rising companies of under $1B. She had not been on the best terms with her parents ever since she was a kid because it seems like they want a slave and not a daughter for all the things that they have made her do.

They made her hone her early education at home and then made her enter an exclusive-for-elites-only school for her high school and then college. They told her to get the top spot all the time and if she fails to do so, they will even limit her limited interaction with the only two friends that she has managed to have. Her pent up frustrations and emotions have burst by the time she has graduated from college.

She planned ahead and withdrew money little by little from her bloated bank account to fund herself a life away from her parents; a life away from being a Byun. She knew that she had to do some illegal stuff so she won’t be traced but she silenced her conscience. She could take that better than to be kept inside the confines of their company building and be molded just like how her parents want her to be.

She doesn't want that kind of life.

So the night after her graduation, she bade goodbye to Kyungsoo and Luhan who promised to keep her secret to their graves as long as she will keep them regularly updated about her. With minimal clothes and lots of cash, she left her house as Lee Minah and flew to Japan.

She arrived safely and went to look for one of Luhan's friends who they have asked help from. Kim Minseok, Luhan;s friend who had been living for quite some time in Japan already, had agreed to take her in for a little while until she gets a place of her own.

Baekhyun lived the life that she has just been watching from the TV and has just heard from her friends who at least were able to go out a party like a person their age would. She got herself a job as a secretary in a startup company under her new identity. It was her best choice because they don't really do thorough background checks and the pay is decent.

Living alone is a new concept for her and it took a little time for her to adjust to doing everything by herself. She didn't complain even once because as hard as it is, she has the freedom to do whatever she wants.

She has met a lot of people and befriended them because they were all nice but still kept a low profile just in case her family has sent out someone to look for her.

Baekhyun has also become fascinated with going to clubs at least once a week. Minseok has brought her there for the first time and she has been coming back, even if she's alone. The tantalizing lights that were brightening up the room in a mysterious way that keeps her curious and wanting and the boom of the music from the speakers shoots excitement and life into her veins, something that she hasn't fully grasped before. And it feels addicting, making her come back again and again.

It was a while before she was able to go to the dance floor herself and there she learned how to dance without any care for the world. She grew comfortable over time and the rush she felt since the first time just keeps getting better and better, especially since she has discovered that her sexual frustration needed to be quenched.

Her first time was with a nice guy named Takumi. They met in the club during the first days of her partying life and they have been talking for a couple of times already and then one night, Baekhyun accepted to herself that she trusted him enough to give him her precious virginity.

After the first time, just like going to the club, Baekhyun became addicted. With no one to stop her or to chastise her, she went to bed with a different man every time she goes to the club. Most of the times, she's tipsy from the alcohol that she enjoyed drinking over expensive wine and there were also times that she is shitfaced. She didn't give a damn because her freedom is laced on her wings and it's bringing her to places she hasn't explored yet.

She keeps coming back to Takumi though because the guy gives her a good time and a good laugh on top of being her best lay. She thinks she already has enough experience to be able to say that. They’ve settled into being friends with benefits for quite some time. It’s an open relationship, no-strings-attached but pleasurable all the same. She gets to enjoy her night life fully but then she has found an anchor to reality still in the form of Takumi.

It took only one moment of carelessness to give her Nara.

The moment that she realized she was two and a half months pregnant, it knocked some sense into her head. She looked back at how she lived the first two years of being free and she wanted to drown in shame. She turned into some kind of an insatiable slut and that is not how she would've wanted to have a child of her own. Even though she has been hidden from the world, Baekhyun knew of fairy tales and romance stories and she’s just like any other girl who have dreamt to be swept off of her feet by some knight in shining armor or a prince charming before getting knocked up. Sadly, it didn’t turn out that way because of all the drunken sex that she has been having. But she didn't think of giving up on her baby and vowed to raise him or her properly - pure of love and happiness - unlike what her parents have done.

Minseok has accepted her into her house once more and she has been her support system in place of her worried friends. They did drop by to check on her but they can't stay long or it will be suspicious. They said that the Byuns are still looking for their runaway daughter and Baekhyun still doesn't want to get back. She has vowed that she will do her best for herself and her baby, even if she grows without her father who she doesn't have a way of knowing who. By the time Nara was conceived, she has been sleeping with people almost every night and it's not like she's keeping track of them. Except Takumi. Did she put effort into finding who the father or her baby is? Honestly, she doesn’t care. It’s not like she wants to be tied at that point of her life and she knows that she could raise her kid alone.

If other people could do it, why can’t she?

Baekhyun didn’t have a difficult pregnancy and with this, she has hopes that her little baby will be an angel through and through. After giving birth to her little princess, she worked right away when her doctor told her that she's good to go. She asked for a more flexible schedule and because she's done a good job at work, her boss has granted her that. They're more of an output oriented company anyway. She makes sure to take care of Nara when she has her time in her hands and if she's at work, Nara is with Minseok or Takumi.

Before she knew it, three years have passed and her little princess is growing into a tiny lady who is the exact carbon copy of her. Their resemblance is uncanny but Baekhyun is happy with that, it seems like her dad doesn't have a trace on her and she secretly loves that. Little Nara was loved dearly by her auntie Minnie and Uncle Mimi (who was brave enough to take a paternal test but it was negative and she felt a little bit disappointed for some reason) and she didn't mind not having a dad, yet.

Everything was going oh so well despite her having to go home tired from work but she has her Nara to cheer her up with just one smile and one kiss. She’s been a good girl according to her usual babysitters and Baekhyun couldn’t have asked for more. But the happy and peaceful times were cut short when one morning, she found her mother at her doorstep. She was too stunned to do anything but let her in when she asked to. She just came back from her trance when she mentioned about her granddaughter.

"How did you know about Nara?" she spat defensively. She never intended for her daughter to live the life she had so she's adamant into keeping her away from her family.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Baekkie. I want you home. We want you home," her mother pleaded but Baekhyun won't be swayed easily. She knows there is something hidden behind her words and she didn't need to ask because her mother told her herself.

"Your father and the company needs you."

She stood up abruptly and scoffed. "I won't let you control my life anymore, mom. I'm happy with my life right now and I don't want the company. Sell it for all I care."

But she got her stubbornness from her so it's no wonder when her mother argued back. "Baekhyun, look at you. Look at your house. I know that you are working as a secretary for almost five years now. Think about your daughter. Do you want her to live just like this when she could do so much more? Don't you want her to live a comfortable life?"

"And what? Live like I did, mom? Live like my only purpose is to please you?" Baekhyun shook her head. "I don't think so. My apartment may not be as big as my room before and I might not have that much money anymore but I'd rather see my daughter smiling everytime and grow up and be what she wants to be."

Mrs. Byun sighed in defeat. "I am sorry for that, Baekkie. I know this is all too late but I get your point," she lowered her head and fiddled with her bag on her lap. "I just hope you consider. You could give so much more and I know that you would only want what's best for her and I actually want to meet her."

Baekhyun was saved by knocks on her door and she has never been that happy to see Takumi - it's his turn to take care of Nara because his job doesn't demand too much of his time, he says. Not like he told Baekhyun about it even after knowing each other all these years. She left it at that though as some kind of payback for all the help that he gave her.

She greeted Takumi with a hug and his deep rumbling voice rang in her ears as he returned it. They have always been casually touchy and Minseok has been giving her comments from time to time but Baekhyun doesn’t really give it much thought. She and Takumi are on some level of understanding and that’s all she needs.

"Is he your husband?" Baekhyun cursed her luck when her mother peeped from her tiny living room with curious eyes. Takumi looked at her with a confused expression, his arms falling limp by his sides.

The elder lady Byun went up to them and smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Byun Hyejin and I'm Baekhyun's mother."

Takumi's eyes widened and his cute large ears turned red for some reason. Baekhyun reached out for his hand and squeezed it to remind him where he currently is, take him out of his trance. Takumi cleared his throat and extended his hand.

"I'm Fujimoto Takumi but you could call me Park Chanyeol, if you please," he replied in fluent Korean and Baekhyun was stumped.

"Alright, Chanyeol, it's nice to meet you though I need to go since I have a flight to catch," Mrs. Byun's smile was soft as she shook Takumi/Chanyeol's hand. "Baekkie, please think about my offer. You could bring your husband back as well, dear. I promise everything will be okay," she held the tops of Baekhyun's arms and kissed her forehead, leaving a slight smudge of her lipstick on it. "Chanyeol, please help her decide to do what's best for your daughter."

Chanyeol pulled the still shocked Baekhyun closer to him and wrapping his arm around her back. "I'll do my best, ma'am."

Mrs. Byun left shortly and Chanyeol had to drag Baekhyun on her couch and sit her down. She has been immobile since he spoke in Korean but he admits that it was a bit of a shocker.

"You know Korean?" Baekhyun squeaked in disbelief after a few moments. "You didn't tell me!" she hit his arm repeatedly until she was tired.

"Are you finished?" Baekhyun scowled at him with judging eyes. He leaned closer and their proximity has never been an issue since before so he was able to place his lips on her earlobe and continued, "You have a lot of explaining to do yourself, Baekkie."

 

Baekhyun had no choice but to tell everything to Takumi, right from the start and to where they are right now. She was expecting him to cut in in the middle of her story because she knows that the guy isn’t really good with serious topics because he is full of energy that buzzes even though he’s not doing anything. But Takumi, or Chanyeol, kept quiet the whole time, giving hums and nods at appropriate times and this propelled Baekhyun to keep on talking. Besides, she thinks that it is the right time to tell her bestfriend there in Japan all the things that he needs to know about her.

“So your mother is asking you to go back?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Basically, yeah. And she’s using guilt and my daughter against me, it’s unfair,” she pouted and leaned sideways until she’s pressed on Takumi’s side.

“Have you decided on anything yet?” Takumi asked another question and let his arm pull Baekhyun closer to him.

“Nope. I’m still confused and I don’t want to make a rash decision that I will forget and…”

Takumi swooped down and kissed her briefly but firmly. Baekhyun’s fuzzy brain didn’t register the act right away until her pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, something that she has grown used to. Takumi has been having that habit for a while now.

“Wh-what was that for, Umi?” she was breathless, she realized. Takumi has this kind of effect on her. At first she didn’t pay it any mind as she just wanted to be a sponge for all the things and experiences that she could see and feel. But as time passes and the men coming in and out of her life, he has been a constant and she never questioned that because she has deemed them friends is the first place.

What has changed her view of him then?

A small voice inside her head has whispered to her about what her mother has just assumed before she left. She has thought that Takumi is her husband and Nara’s father. She did request him to talk to Baekhyun about her proposal and she even introduced herself formally to her friend. Byun Hyejin doesn’t just do that for all the people she meets. As much as Baekhyun is ashamed to admit, her mother has always been one of those rich people who judge others by their social status and connection to the family.

If you’re not rich and connected to the second degree of Byuns or her side of the family, she will snob you. Even Luhan and Kyungsoo has experienced her mom’s coldness at first but when she realized that they are just as rich as they were, she was fine with them. As long as they don’t drag Baekhyun somewhere she and Baekhyun’s father would disagree.

But she has greeted Takumi. Fujimoto Takumi that she has only met for the first time and is not informed of his social status. Baekhyun’s pretty sure they are not blood-related though. The horror if that’s the case is… horrible.

What does that make Takumi’s place in her life, then?

She felt a finger pressing in between her brows and she could feel her frown relaxing. Her eyes shifted to Takumi’s and he’s smiling at her, one of her most favorite things about him because the way he smiles is contagious.

“You’re thinking too much, baby,” he replied and his voice sounded huskier to Baekhyun’s ears. The endearment wasn’t new to her because Takumi has been slipping that from time to time since the name has just stuck from all the times that they’ve had sex and Takumi’s been fond of calling her that.

“Let me distract you, hmmm?” Takumi has moved in closer to her and tipped her head up to kiss her properly, lips moving sensually against lips. Takumi need not any more verbal answer as his kiss was returned with the same passion. “Ease your mind, Baekkie,” he taunted and Baekhyun never knew her name would sound oh so sexy being said like that. She didn’t like that cutesy nickname before but Takumi – Chanyeol – might have just changed her mind on that.

Baekhyun was indeed distracted for quite long minutes before she remembered that she still has a daughter who might wake up at any moment. She scrambled off her bed and tried to reach out for her clothes but Takumi pulled her back onto the bed and into his arms. She tried to squirm away but when he decides that he wants to cuddle, they will cuddle. It’s not like Baekhyun could do anything about it. And she’s probably liking the cuddling after sex a little too much. She ignored the thumping of her heart when Takumi buried his face in her hair.

“Umi—“

“What did I say about my name, babe?”

Baekhyun blushed and she looked away. That has been her reflex reaction when it comes to times like these. Times where she feels like she has been too comfortable around her best guy friend but was pulled back into where rationale wins over her confusing feelings. She has learned that she shouldn’t let her feelings run her over because it gave her Nara way too early. But then Takumi – Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Chanyeol – has always been some kind of a force to be reckoned with. He has always exuded this strong aura that give Baekhyun the comfort and security ever since the first time that they had met. These feelings have been her consideration when she talked him into taking her for the first time.

And these might also be the reason why her decision is slowly forming inside her head. She’s just not sure on how she will tell it to him without sounding desperate or needy or selfish.

“Chan-Chanyeol?”

“That’s better,” Chanyeol held her chin and turned her face towards his and his eyes have this warm feeling coming out from them and Baekhyun felt herself melting from the intensity, her words stuck in her throat and her brain is swimming in her thoughts that turned to mush. “What is it, Byun Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun blurted out the first thought that made sense to her in her urgency to answer Chanyeol. “Be Nara’s dad.”

Her eyes widened at her own words. “W-wait! I – I mean… I…” she grunted in frustration because her brain cells have abandoned her in a very crucial situation and she doesn’t know what to do but surrender to the blush that has crept to her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she just settled for an apology and let herself be pulled into Chanyeol’s chest that was rumbling because he has been chuckling at how adorable she looks like.

“Do you mean that, Mi—Baekhyun?”

Does Baekhyun mean that? She’s not sure herself. She has just thought of that spontaneously and has given it a little thought; a practice that she has been avoiding ever since the peak of her idiocy. But then again, this is Ta—Chanyeol. She has known the man for around five years already and they have been great friends with benefits and even better friends outside of their sex lives. Minseok has always been asking her why they aren’t together in the first place. Her friend has approved of Chanyeol a long time ago and so does Luhan and Kyungsoo when they have met him.

Why aren’t they together anyway?

Baekhyun doesn’t have the answer to that as well.

But since this is Chanyeol…

The guy who kept his Korean roots from her

The guy she has willingly given herself to

The guy that has been with her since the beginning of her new life

The guy who was able to sweep her away everytime he sings and plays his guitar

The guy that can make her smile when she’s having a random bad day

The guy whose name she was shamelessly moaning just a few minutes ago

The guy who has been her first guy friend

The guy who is her bestfriend at the moment

The only guy who Nara could comfortably with

The only guy who Baekhyun trusts with almost everything

The guy whom she has known as Takumi

The guy whose name doesn’t even matter because it doesn’t make him less of himself

The guy who could make her tremble from his voice alone

The guy who could melt her under his simplest touches

The guy who could affect her so much that it’s scary

The guy who she couldn’t probably live without

The only guy that she might’ve allowed her feelings to take over when they’re together

The guy who she might actually love but she’s too afraid to voice it out directly

And so she cups his head with her dainty hands and lifted herself up and looked into those warm orbs that she found herself getting lost in and took a deep breath to calm herself a little but her heart refused to listen and kept on drumming loudly inside her chest.

“I think I mean that, Chanyeol.”

The beginnings of a smile tugged at his lips but he pressed them together to stop it. He raised a dubious brow at Baekhyun and she felt her confidence surge shrink back.

“You only think?” he challenged and Baekhyun didn’t like talking too much about her feelings. She’s never good at this. She’s never good at voicing her thoughts against her parents. She’s never good in managing her feelings that pushed her hormones to go haywire. But that will get her nowhere.

“I’m bad at this, Chanyeol! Don’t embarrass me!” she whined and hid herself again but Chanyeol didn’t let her keep her face away from him so he engaged her in a sweet liplock.

“Sorry. And I accept, Ms. Byun Baekhyun. I accept to be my beautiful princess’ dad. I’ll have you know that I’ve been giving myself that title inside my head since the start,” Chanyeol pecked her at the tip of her nose. “Though you know what that implies, yeah?”

Baekhyun kept her smile from breaking out as well, trying to keep a straight face. “What that might be?”

Chanyeol grinned smugly. “You’re gonna have to make me your daddy too.”

Baekhyun grimaced and picked up a pillow to hit Chanyeol with it. “You and your kinky dick amazes me to no end,” she spat sarcastically.

He guffawed at that and pulled the lethal pillow from her grasp. “Okay, I said that wrong. What I mean is that you are going to make me your husband to be officially Nara’s daddy.”

She wrinkled her nose at that. “You want to marry me?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and scoffed. “If I didn’t, I would’ve left your ass alone a long time ago.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Nope. I’ll have you know that I’ve always been in love with you Ms. Byun.”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Chanyeol simply shook his head and gathered her into a hug once again. “That’s going to be a long story. Let’s save that for some other time,” he paused and looked into Baekhyun’s eyes once more. “I mean it Baekhyun. I want to marry you, make you my wife and live with Nara and have the happily ever after cliché thing.”

Would Baekhyun say yes or no? Well she said the first thing that made sense in her thoughts.

“Let’s get married, daddy.”


	2. Two

Baekhyun won’t be stupid anymore. She has spent two years on acting like a kid trapped in a mid-twenties body and seriously, it has caused her more harm than good. Well, except Nara because her little princess is the best thing that happened to her. And then there is her boyfriend – or is fiancée a better term? – Chanyeol who insists that she use his Korean name from then on.

And so, even though she has practically agreed to marry her best guy friend, she wouldn’t jump into that too easily. She has known Fujimoto Takumi for five years but Park Chanyeol has appeared only that day when her mother gave her a surprise visit. She’s just wary because the possibility that there is more to her boyfriend than what she sees is pretty high. And being just friends with benefits for the longest time isn’t really enough to know Chanyeol fully.

Yes, she loves the guy (there’s no way around that fact, really) but marriage is not just something to be considered lightly. It is a lifetime commitment plus Baekhyun is not only doing this because her feelings are telling her that this is the best thing to do but she is also doing this for Nara. Her daughter is still young to understand the concept of a family and how important it is to have one that is whole. Baekhyun knows that if she will continue to be a single parent, she is exposing Nara to many possibilities of misunderstanding and people talking about her fatherless status.

She doesn’t want that to happen. All she wishes is for her baby to grow up beautiful inside and out.

Nara stirs in her arms and she smiles, planting a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. She yawned cutely and raised her fists to rub off sleepiness from her eyes.

“Good morning, baby,” Baekhyun cooed and brushed Nara’s hair off her face.

“Hi, mommy,” the little girl replied, followed by a blind smooch that landed on her mother’s nose more than her cheek. “Is daddy coming?”

Much to Baekhyun’s embarrassment, she still can’t help but blush whenever Nara refers to Chanyeol as her ‘daddy’. Chanyeol has told Nara to call her that since the day that Baekhyun has agreed to marry him and Nara was more than happy to oblige. Baekhyun could only hear ‘daddy this, daddy that’ from her daughter a lot of times in a day and even now that she and Chanyeol have been official for two months, she still gets the same feeling and has the same reaction about Chanyeol being Nara’s father.

Nara is looking at her expectantly and she answered her question with a nod and a bright smile. “Daddy’s going to pick us up and show us his workplace. You like that, baby?”

“Yes! Bath time now, mommy! Hurry!” Nara jumped off her bed and Baekhyun followed suit with the clothes that she has pre-picked for her.

 

Baekhyun is excited herself to see where Chanyeol is working. The guy has been mysterious about his job even though Baekhyun has already told him about her status and what was expected of her when she comes back to Korea. She has had guesses but Chanyeol kept mum and distracted her by changing the topic or advancing on her physically that get them nowhere but on top of each other and naked. She even accused him of being part of Yakuza but Chanyeol laughed his ass off of that saying that he looks too handsome to be some kind of a goon.

She gave up guessing and waited patiently until Chanyeol says it himself.

Chanyeol was by her doorstep on time and has pulled her into a kiss that was only broken when Nara has demanded the attention of her daddy. Chanyeol humored his princess and carried her to the car while his free hand holds one of Baekhyun’s. Nara was placed on her seat at the back while her parents had taken their seats in front. Chanyeol was quiet but still looks happy so Baekhyun let him be and played with her fingers and checking Nara from the rear view mirror from time to time.

But Baekhyun started to feel confused as the roads they passed and the buildings she saw were familiar and she threw her boyfriend a puzzled look. Chanyeol, sensing the stare, reached for her cheek and pinched it lightly before humming to himself. It wasn’t a surprise to his girlfriend anymore when they have parked inside the condominium where Chanyeol’s unit is. They got out of the car and Chanyeol took Nara once more and sighed when Baekhyun didn’t move to follow him towards the elevators.

“I want an explanation first,” she crossed her arms on her chest and planted her feet on the ground.

“Let’s just say that you haven’t seen the whole of my home, Baek. Come on,” he urged and reached for Baekhyun’s hand. She reluctantly held the big and warm hand that led her to a familiar place that she has been to for quite a lot of times since… well…

It was Nara’s first time though and she has asked to be put down the moment they stepped in and Baekhyun stopped on her tracks when she saw a panel at the right just after the hallway that led them to the living room. The last time she was there (probably a couple of months ago already), there is just a bookshelf there but now, in place of it, there is a door that is slightly ajar and from what Baekhyun could spy from where she’s standing, the room looks too cute and pink for Chanyeol’s taste.

Both of them know what pink could do to Nara and they could only watch when their daughter saw the room and dashed inside it.

“Okay, can you explain now, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow at Chanyeol who smiled sheepishly. He pulled her towards the room and even Baekhyun is amazed at how it really looks inside. The whole room is baby pink mostly with some other hues of pink scattered. The soft carpet laid inside is hot pink while the four-poster bed sitting in the middle of the pink room has white transparent drapes and light pink sheets and hello kitty pillows. Not to mention the pile of plush toys by the pink vanity where Nara has busied herself with. Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun and went to crouch down beside the little girl.

“Do you like it, Nara?” he asked and the little girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

“It’s pretty, daddy! Nara likes it!”

“Now, will you be a good girl and stay here? Mommy and I need to talk. If you want something, just call for us, okay?” Chanyeol patted her head, avoiding her cure pigtails to escape Baekhyun’s wrath for messing with Nara’s hair.

“Nara stays here, daddy. Promise,” she lifted her pinky finger and Chanyeol raised his as well and sealed their pinky promise. He kissed the top of her head and turned to Baekhyun who also crouched down to give her daughter’s cheeks a kiss each.

“I love you, baby.”

“Nara love you mommy and daddy,” she beamed and hugged one bear plushie that she took from the pile. Chanyeol and Baekhyun left her to her new toys and slowly closed the door behind them. There was silence that settled on the two of them and Chanyeol was the one to break it by surprising Baekhyun with a kiss, making her squeak and hit his arm lightly. Chanyeol laughed and led them to the couch where they share many memories on.

“Stop frowning, babe,” Chanyeol chuckled. “It’s time for questions. I’m going to answer everything now, I promise.”

Baekhyun has so many questions playing inside her head. They have been dating for a couple of weeks and have known each other for years but why hasn’t she pried more into Chanyeol’s life? She has given him too much privacy and benefit of the doubt and yet she has fallen for him over time. Does what she know about him enough to push through the marriage? Are they even ready for that kind of commitment when the two of them are pretty similar when it comes to their previous habits? Sometimes, Baekhyun is still questioning her feelings because this is the first time that she has felt this strong for another person. She loves her girl friends for sure but what she has for Chanyeol is wholly different and the other guys she has been with were just to quench her lust. Never as deep as what she and Chanyeol has.

But is that love enough?

It was Chanyeol who is now frowning as the hesitation was clearly painted on Baekhyun’s face. He knew that things happened in a rush since the day that he met her mother but Chanyeol has been waiting for years. Maybe he should be the one to prompt their conversation. He knows that Baekhyun is easily distracted since she has this tendency to incline more on what is new and what is different and she always expects for a change. She has been wanting change and from her story, Chanyeol understood why. But then this makes her untrusting and skeptical because she’s not sued to having something permanent in her life except her friends back in Korea, Minseok, Nara and him. But now that he has posed his want to be out of his comfort zone and take a step forward for their relationship, he has seen that this hesitation is highly likely to happen.

And to erase that doubt in her, Chanyeol has to make sure that he remains truthful to her from this day on and make her see that the only difference in their relationship after them confessing to each other is that they both know that they are important to the other on top of getting assured of exclusivity. He knows that Baekhyun has learned her lesson since Nara and she has never been with another guy except for him. And as for Chanyeol, he has stopped sleeping around long before Baekhyun thought he did. It was when he realized that having sex was just never the same as it is with Baekhyun, he knew he had fallen in too deep.

And that was four years ago.

But he starts from the beginning because he wants Baekhyun to see past who Fujimoto Takumi is versus Park Chanyeol. They are just names but behind them is just one person and that person loves her and everything about her, especially Nara.

“You have asked me a lot of times about my work, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I work as an ex-officio board member of my family’s company that it managed by my older sister,” Baekhyun’s eyes widened at that because she wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to be of similar status to her. Her boyfriend doesn’t really give off the vibe of a well-off person. He’s more of the I-make-enough-money-and-I’m-content type of guy. “I’m actually an illegitimate child of Park Yoochun of the Park Financial Group that’s I could only hold an ex-officio status and have my time in my hands.”

“You’re a son of the Parks?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it herself. Of course she knew of the Park Financial Group. Her parents have been working closely with them and she has also met Park Yoora a couple of times before in formal banquets hosted by those rich people. She didn’t know that the family has a son and it figures. If Chanyeol is an illegitimate child, that explains why his existence have been kept secret.

Chanyeol scratched his head. “Technically, yes. But since my mother is a simple Japanese woman who worked in a bookstore where she met my dad even though he is married, I was bound here in Japan. My mother raised me well and even though my father isn’t really around, he took care of me in his own way. He wanted me to learn Hangul aside from Nihonggo and he introduced me to Yoora and his legal wife. Well, Mrs. Park wasn’t really accepting but Yoora was okay with me so she is helping me with my position in the company because father wants to give me my share. I didn’t need it and besides, it’s my sister who is physically there and working for it but they’re good people and because of that, I didn’t really mind that I need to have two names, one Japanese and Korean.”

“So why did you not tell me you have Korean blood? Is that why you made fun of my accent before?” Baekhyun scoffed, remembering how Chanyeol called her accent adorable when they first met in the club. She was offended because she’s still adjusting to being part of the ‘commoners’ and getting treated with disrespect is something that she wasn’t told to tolerate.

Chanyeol lifted her chin for a peck on her lips and he’s smiling. “I apologized for that, babe. But really, you were too cute then and too innocent to be in a club where most are predators lurking around for innocent sheep like you to feast on. Lucky you I was the one who found you first.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Yeollie,” Baekhyun pressed.

“Okay,” Chanyeol raised his hands defensively. “I don’t really broadcast to everyone that I have Korean roots because I already know the reason why my father is keeping me from the public. And you were screaming ‘rich kid’ that night, babe, mind you. I didn’t want to risk my father’s secret. Besides, I’ve always been used to my Japanese identity; I grew up with it.”

“Fine, I get your point,” Baekhyun acquiesced. “Why are you insisting on being Park Chanyeol now, huh?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flashed something that Baekhyun couldn’t quite catch and his lips are curling into a smirk that has her feeling a little warmer than before. This is one of his boyfriend’s talents that she secretly loves. He could go from his dorky side to his smexy one in a snap. He edged closer to her until their faces are mere millimeters away and she could feel his breath against her lips.

“Say my name again.” His voice dipped lower than usual and it sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. She’s using her left hand to hold herself from landing on her back on the couch but Chanyeol is testing how low could she go, leaning even closer by the second. When she groaned in defeat and plopped down on the couch, she’s trapped by a pair of sturdy arms caging both sides of her head and her boyfriend’s face still painfully close to hers. She thanks the heavens quietly that the back of the sofa shields them from the door of the pink room. If Chanyeol is to do something less than innocent, she wouldn’t want Nara to see that.

“Ch-chanyeol,” she stuttered breathlessly. Her eyes are almost crossing as she kept them on Chanyeol to prepare herself for any kind of attack from him because Nara is just a few feet away from them. But then her body is betraying her reason and she has to fight with all her will to stop herself from pulling her insufferable boyfriend to close the distance between them.

“You sound so sexy when you call me Chanyeol, Baekkie,” Chanyeol whispered on her lips, their lips brushing faintly and it’s teasing Baekhyun to no end. Her hands are itching to latch onto Chanyeol but she kept them fisted and finally closed her eyes, submitting to whatever Chanyeol would want to do with her. She trusts him to consider their princess before he does something.

But her worries were pointless when she felt and heard him giggle before she lifted himself off of her and pulled her up by her arms until she’s straddling him. She opened her eyes and pouted when Chanyeol’s giggles evolved into a full blown laughter. “And maybe I don’t want to be mistaken as Minseok anymore. Or you, for that matter. People still call you Minah and when I hear Nara and you call ‘Mimi’… I just don’t feel like it’s me. And did I say that you say my name so sexily? And then you’re cute when you call me ‘Yeollie’ or ‘Channie’. I like that way better than Takumi,” he explained after he has calmed down from his laughing fit.

“I hate you,” Baekhyun grumbled as she put her head on Chanyeol’s shaking ones. She felt arms wrapping around her waist and she let herself be pulled closer.

“I love you though. You’re so fun to tease, babe.”

“At least one of us is having fun,” she scoffed and pulled his ears playfully but she’s just blushing as to how easily her boyfriend could get those reactions from her. She’s simply drawn to his charms and she’s stayed by his side because of his kind and generous heart. Baekhyun wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head to press their foreheads together. There was comfortable silence as they remained in their position with Chanyeol tracing circles on her back, both their eyes are closed, finding the presence of the other calming and assuring.

Baekhyun still has one question to ask.

“Why me, Yeol? Why did you love me?”

Chanyeol put some distance between their heads, cupping her face with both his hands. Curious, Baekhyun opened his eyes and when they have adjusted to the room’s brightness, she saw his tender smile directed at her.

“Do you want to know why I love you?” he asked. Baekhyun nodded, feeling his fingers brushing on her skin. “To be honest, I can’t answer that Baekkie. I don’t think I should have a reason to love you. All I know is I do and I don’t think I will be able to live without you and Nara. You’re the only one who made me feel that I’m wanted not because I will carry the bloodline of the Parks nor I could fuck them good. You made me feel that I could be more than just the hidden son of Park Financial group and a dick in need of fuck.”

“You’ve relied on me and trusted in me. You ran to me when you need someone to talk to or when you just needed some physical release. You laugh at my stupid jokes and you never got truly annoyed with me even though I could be a pest at times. You didn’t like me because I’m rich and you’ve seen more of my derp faces than any other human in this planet. And yet, you’re still here, Baek. You’ve been the first person since my mom has died to accept me for who I am not and not for what I could do for them.”

“Y-your mom?” Baekhyun wasn’t also expecting to know that bit about Chanyeol. He smiled sadly and caressed her cheeks lovingly. Baekhyun couldn’t help but lean into the touch. The way Chanyeol tenderly holds her has been one of the points that has made her engrain Chanyeol into her being. She loves his touches because it makes her feel wanted too. She could totally understand what Chanyeol has said to her because she feels just the same.

She feels complete when she’s with Chanyeol. She feels her purpose is to be with Chanyeol.

“She would’ve loved you, you know? She always tells me that whoever I end up with, as long as I am happy, she will approve,” he captured her lips in a slow and engaging kiss. They broke apart for air but both done a smile on their lips as unspoken words and promises were exchanged between them just then. Sometimes, they need not tell the other what they want to say. That, Baekhyun thinks, is the reason why the two of them was able to keep up whatever they had for years.

They had no labels but their feelings were enough definition of their relationship for them.

“You know why? Because I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you, Byun Baekhyun. I love you.”

Baekhyun felt tears run down her face but she’s happy. She’s happy that she was able to find her own fairy tale ending, after all.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. Thank you for everything. Thank you for staying with me until now and thank you for accepting Nara even though she’s not yours…”

Chanyeol hushed her with a finger over her lips. “Nara’s mine, babe. She’s ours. It doesn’t matter if she’s not biologically mine but I love her like my own.”

“Just… thank you, Yeollie. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life and for letting yourself be a part of mine.”

“Mommy, sad?” chimed Nara who they didn’t notice to have come out from the pink room.

“Mommy’s not sad, baby,” Baekhyun beckoned her daughter to join them and Nara climbed up the couch and Chanyeol pulled her into the bubble that he made with Baekhyun.

“Mommy crying,” Nara pointed out and her little hands are wiping her mother’s tears from her face. “No crying, mommy.”

Chanyeol decided to divert the topic before the little girl would cry as well. “Did you not like your room, princess?”

“Room? Nara’s room?” this caught her attention and pointed at the pink room she has just come from. Even Baekhyun is looking at him confusedly. Chanyeol kissed Nara’s forehead and smiled.

“Yes, darling. That room is yours.”

“Toys, too?”

“Yes, the toys are yours too.”

“Yey!” Nara jumped up and down while repeatedly squealing in delight. After a few jumps though, she hugged Chanyeol tightly and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, daddy. Nara happy. Love you!”

He blushed at this and it was Baekhyun’s turn to giggle. “She’s already got a room here, huh?”

“Mommy share Nara’s!” their little princess suggested and Baekhyun cackled at Chanyeol’s disbelieving face. He cleared his throat and Nara gave him a charming smile but he won’t fall for that.

“Mommy’s gonna share with daddy, princess.”

“Oh, why?” she tilted her head sideways, her pigtails swayed a bit from the movement.

“Because daddy loves mommy,” Chanyeol replied and smiled smugly. He was able to avert a horrible crisis of not being able to sleep with Baekhyun. He won’t be able to stand that – her being so close yet so far.

Nara has grown quiet but Baekhyun let her be because her forehead is wrinkled, meaning she’s thinking about something. But what came out from her pretty little lips made her mom fall sideways to the couch and Chanyeol to groan in defeat.

“Then Nara share with mommy and daddy because Nara loves you!” their daughter launched herself at them, giggling, and Chanyeol had no choice but to put her in between him and Baekhyun who have recovered and scooted further down his thigh to give space for Nara.

“We won’t be able to give you a little brother or sister if you share rooms with us, baby girl,” Chanyeol whined and pouted. Baekhyun was outraged and she hit her boyfriend with the pillow that was within her reach.

“Park Chanyeol!” she scolded. Her words dripping with promises of violence if they will be left alone.

“Brother? Sister? Nara have brother and sister?” Nara has that excited glint in her eyes and Chanyeol smirked at his girlfriend who was the one groaning in defeat this time. Chanyeol might as well enjoy this.

“You want a brother and a sister, Nara?”

“Yes!”

“Then you will be a good girl and stay in your room, right?”

“Okay, daddy!”

“That’s my girl!” Chanyeol kissed both of Nara’s cheeks repeatedly until she protested that she’s ticklish. He then turned to Baekhyun and smirked. “You heard that, mommy. Our princess wants playmates.”

Baekhyun shot him a glare that only made him smirk more. “Screw you, daddy,” she mouthed.

“I love you, too, mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking time to read and feel free to comment and leave kudos, yeah? <3


End file.
